


An angels tale

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angels. Relationships. And drama. Oh what a lovely mix!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -Luna-

**Author's Note:**

> This is lunas first part. Uh. She is not the nicest angel ever.

"You're an idiot" i groaned as i stared at my friend. No. Not friend. Person i know. Yea, thats how i would identify the short, black haired girl in front of me, now fully covered in water. "Since when was there a pool here!" She complained shaking her head to get some water off her. I just shook my head and turned from the disaster that was Jada. "Um how about since forever!" I said walking away, i could hear the wet footsteps of Jada behind me. "Well you should have warned me luna!" She complained. "Do i look like a warning system to you!" I loudly replied. "...maybe?" She said shrugging. "UGH! You're an idiot!"  
"And you're an asshole!"  
"Well at least im not soaked like you"  
"Shut up!" She said with a squeak. I just groaned once more before opening my mouth to talk. "Wel-" my words were interrupted by the all to familiar 'ding ding!' Of my phone. "Oh great its its gem head" i said taking it out and looking at the message. "Oh great im needed woo hoo" i said in the most sarcastic tone ever. Jada just laughed and snapped her fingers. The water vanished instantly and Jada just out her hands on her hips. "Well have fun with opal, i have to go do my job now. Bye!" She said with a wave before she ran off. I sighed and began to walk through the heavenly streets. Literally heavenly. The ground was not concert, instead white and blinding, the buildings were also white and had lights of all colours in the walls. The city i was in was literally heaven. I mean that completely. No it was not a name, it was where i was. Ever one here had wings. 

Um so yea. This was heaven. I was an angel. And i was about to go to hell, woops! We can't use that word up here since hell is also real. But i really don't care. Not at all. No fucks given about anything. Yea, im not the most happy angel here. My name is lunar levina. Ever call me that and i will kill you. I worked in the main office. Yea. In heaven we have offices. And pretty much anything else humans have. Sighing i pushed open the doors to the extremely tall building. Seriously. This shit was tall. Lucky they had teleport's. Hell yes. Er, i mean "the lovely place i work"...no i mean hell. "Yo gem head" i called into the room that was only lit by the large screen and the computers that were turned on. In the front of the room stood a tall, lean woman. Her waist long, blonde hair was tied back in a lose pony tail. She turned to face me, her pale, pink eyes looked at me and she sighed. "Luna, could you not call me that?" She asked crossing her arms. "Whatever, just why the he- uh why am i needed" i asked. If i said the H word in front of her she would not wait to slice me in three with her damn swords. Yea. Pissing off gem head would not end well.

"I need you to do your job" opal said simply. "Oh,yay thats a no shit opal" i said sitting in a chair at the front, opal now glaring down at me. "Why don't you take off that lab coat?" She asked looking me over. "Why don't you take off the damn dress" i asked back. Oh right. I always wear a lab coat, jeans, a pure white t shirts and lab goggles for no fucking reason other than i want to. Yea. Im the best, i know. I just looked up at opal the spun my chair around so i could look at my computer. "Right. My job. Yay." I said with again an sarcastic tone. Oh yeah I'm also really fucking sarcastic. "Just do your job luna, im very busy" she said. "What flirting with some chicks?" I said with a smirk. She just blushed and looked at me. "N-no!" She snapped. "Oh your gay ass is so funny to tease" i said turning back to my computer. "Whatever luna, i must leave now. Good bye!" She said before storming off. "Bye bitch!" I waved her good bye with my middle finger. Yea. Im also fucking rude. Incase you haven't noticed. 

Well right. Time to start finding people to send angels to. Ugh. I hated my life.


	2. -jada-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jada side of things. And her horrible explanation of things.

"Why was yo-" 

"I feel into a pool okay!" I snapped at the girl standing in front of me. "How did you do that jada?" Asked cara as she tried not to laugh. "Uh thats not important! Lets just go" i said beginning to walk, my black hair falling into my face a bit. I looked over to cara, her short, curly, blonde hair bouncing as she walked, well skipped. Even though she was a teenager she acted like a five year old. She was hyper and couldn't stay still for more than five seconds. Somehow her, luna and i were all friends. Well yea you could call us that. Knowing luna she would say something totally different. 

"Are you listening or no?" Cara said, her teal eyes now right in front of me. I squeaked and jumped back, my mint green eyes going wide. "Ima take that as a no" cara said folding her arms. "Sorry!" I said with a shy smile. Cara just laughed and began to skip forward again, i was following close behind. "Anyway! I have to go down to earth!" 

"Wait what?" I asked surprised and confused. "Well you see...i have an human to watch now. I am a protector so it's not like this would never happen" she said with a smile. "I know...im a guardian...but I'm just surprised you're actually going down there..." I said with slight frown. Cara was one of my best friends, and here she was heading down to earth to protect some human. 

You see the reason I dislike this is because of what can happen. How angels work is rather simple. To us that is. An angel is made from a drop of love and a stone. How can there be a drop of love you may ask? Well that can mean something as simple as a tear from a married woman crying over her dead husband, or an ring from someones finger, lost in the world. Then it requires a stone. To become the angels heart. The love makes it beat and then ta da you have an angel. Its kinda confusing but, yea, now you have an angel. Angels are separated into classes. Protecters, guardians and watchers. Of course there sub classes but thats not important. Protecters are sent to, well, protect protect a certain human, even if it means death. Guardians make sure their human never dies or gets into trouble. Watchers just simple watch over someone. They may never interfere with someones life directly but may give then some slight advice.

I was an guardian. Cara was a protecter. And luna was a watcher. Well we thought she was a watcher. We weren't sure. You can tell what class an angel is by their wings. Bug wings were guardians, while protecters had smaller wings, then watchers had small wings. But no one ever saw luna's wings. Not once. It was a huge secret no one knew. But thats beside the point. 

The part im worried about cara is one big things. All angels have one thing in common. Immortality. Every angel was immoral. It was awesome. But that can be lost, in an uh, certain way. It involves the thing humans call, sex. Ugh that word makes me feel odd. But yes. If an angel does, that, with a human they become mortal and lose their wings. And knowing cara, she will land up with some hot guy and i will never see her again. 

Also angels can't be seen. Not by humans. When on earth we can hide our wings to look like tattoos. The only way a human can find out is if we tell them. Then they will be able to see all angels hidden within the world. 

Right back to the present. I was simply staring at cara as she smiled awkwardly. "I...uh will be back you know!" She said. "Unless its a hot guy, then im never seeing you" i said crossing my arms. She just sighed. "Listen i have to go" she said turning. "Bye!" Cara said skipping away.

Great. Wonderful. I might be losing a friend now.


End file.
